The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow exponentially. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate searching for electronic documents. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the search query. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user issued search queries has arguably become the most popular service on the Internet today.
In finding relevant web pages, multiple ranking systems may be used. It may, however, be difficult to determine which ranking system is providing the most useful results to users. Many methods that aim to make this determination based on search engine user behavior utilize a large amount of network resources and create a large load on the various search and ranking systems.